


Wistful

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Moons<br/>Warnings: Angst, language, three some, implied light incest.<br/>Summary: Everyone dreams about what they can't have, sometimes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wistful

“How many moons do you think we've laid here and looked at?”  
“Too many,” Bill muttered in reply, turning his head into the crook of her neck.  
“What's worse is if you count up the years that we've laid here and the amount of times we said we wouldn't do it again,” Charlie quipped unhelpfully.  
  
“Shut up,” Bill and Tonks said together.  
  
Charlie merely snorted in response.  
  
“Do you two ever think about if we could just run away and marry one another and just live together?” Tonks asked, a wistful quality to her voice.  
“I don't want to marry Charlie,” Bill announced. “He farts in his sleep.”  
“And you half strangle people,” Charlie shot back.  
“And both of you fucking snore,” Tonks finished rattily. “But the point is, we're all still here, and we all keep giving in and keep coming back, time after time. Doesn't that show anything to either of you.”  
“That we can't resist your sexy, sexy tits?”  
“Fuck off, Charlie.” Tonks laughed and shook her head. “My tits are sexy, but that isn't the point here.”  
  
“But what is?” Bill asked quietly. “Thinking about things that can't happen, because he's my brother, and society doesn't take well to threesomes flaunting themselves in public.”  
“It doesn't have to be public,” Tonks insisted. “I mean... we're all single. Why can't we just meet up more often?”  
“Awh, missing us?” Charlie teased.  
“Like you wouldn't believe,” Tonks answered honestly, emotion clouding her voice.  
  
Bill was surprised to hear Charlie's tone turn sober as he spoke again.  
  
“And you think I don't miss you when I have to sleep alone in the reserve? That I don't wish you were both there, two people to hold onto, people who know me inside out? Fuck, I want that more than anything.”  
  
His outburst stunned both Bill and Tonks into silence.  
  
“What do you want, Bill?” Charlie asked softly.  
“I want you two to get what you want.”  
“That's not answering his question,” Tonks huffed.  
“It's all the answer you're going to get,” Bill informed her.  
  
They fell into silence; Bill shifted his leg over Tonks' and allowed his toes to brush against the hairs on Charlie's shin.  
  
“Wonder how many more moons we're gonna look at then,” Tonks breathed.  
  
Neither of them answered her.


End file.
